pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pandora Hearts
thumb|Pandora HeartsPandora Hearts ist eine Shōnen Manga-Serie von Jun Mochizuki. Pandora Hearts erscheint seit Juni 2006 im Magazin GFantsy von Square Enix. Der Xebec Verlag produzierte einen 25 Folgen langen Anime, der vom 3. April 2009 bis 25. September 2009 im japanischen Fernsehen lief. Am 26. Oktober 2010 kam der Anime mit englischen Untertiteln in Nordamerika heraus. Und seit dem 30. November 2012 kann man den Anime auch auf deutsch kaufen. Manga Siehe Manga Am 27. November 2006 erschien das erste Kapitel (Innocent Calm) im japanischen Manga-Magazin GFantasy von Square Enix. In England kam der erste Band am 15. Dezember 2009 heraus. Und bei uns in Deutschland kam Pandora Hearts am 18. März 2011 heraus. Bis jetzt gibt es insgesamt 17 Bände bei uns in Deutschland. Hier in Deutschland ist Pandora Hearts sehr gut angekommen und hat schon eine Gruppe von Fans. Während wir uns auf Nachschub freuen, kann sich Jun Mochizuki über eine Reihe von Preisen freuen. Denn für Pandora Hearts hat sie schon einige Preise gewonnen, darunter den: AnimaiA-Award (Manga-International)! 'Pandora Hearts 1' right|200px|Oz auf dem 1. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 1 Cover: Oz Vessalius Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. November 2006 #Deutschland: 18. März 2011 ISBN: *978-3-551-79421-5 Seiten: *178 Retrace I : Innocent Calm Retrace II : Tempest of Conviction Retrace III : Prisoner&Alichino Retrace IV : Rendezvous ---- 'Pandora Hearts 2' right|200px|Gilbert auf dem 2. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 2 Cover: Gilbert Nightray Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. März 2007 #Deutschland: 27. Mai 2011 ISBN: *978-3-551-79422-2 Seiten: *178 Retrace V : Clockwise Doom Retrace VI : Where am I? Retrace VII : Reunion Retrace VIII : Whisperer Retrace IX : Question ---- 'Pandora Hearts 3' right|200px|Break auf dem 3. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 3 Cover: Xerxes Break Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. Juli 2007 #Deutschland: 29. Juli 2011 ISBN: *978-3-551-79423-9 Seiten: *178 Retrace X : Malediction Retrace XI : Grim Retrace XII : Where am I? Retrace XIII : A Lost Raven ---- 'Pandora Hearts 4' right|200px|Sharon auf dem 4. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 4 Cover: Sharon Rainsworth Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. Dezember 2007 #Deutschland: 29. September 2011 ISBN: *978-3-551-79424-6 Seiten: *192 Retrace XIV : Lop Ear Retrace XV : Welcome to Labyrinth Retrace XVI : Keeper of the secret Retrace XVII : Odds and Ends Retrace XVIII : Hollow eye socket ---- 'Pandora Hearts 5' right|200px|Vincent auf dem 5. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 5 Cover: Vincent Nightray Erscheinungdatum: #Japan: 26. April 2008 #Deutschland: Dezember 2011 ISBN: *978-3-551-79425-3 Seiten: *192 Retrace XIX : Detestably Retrace XX : Who killed poor Alice? Retrace XXI : Discord Retrace XXII : His name is... ---- 'Pandora Hearts 6' right|200px|Lottie auf dem 6. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 6 Cover: Lotti Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27 August 2008 #Deutschland: Februar 2012 ISBN: *978-3-551-79426-0 Seiten: *178 Retrace XXIII : Conflict Retrace XXIV : Hello my sister! Retrace XXV : Elliot&Leo Retrace XXVI : The pool of Tears ---- 'Pandora Hearts 7' right|200px|Jack auf dem 7. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 7 Cover: Jack Vessalius Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. Dezember 2008 #Deutschland: April 2012 ISBN: *978-3-551-79427-7 Seiten: *192 Retrace XXVII : Get out of the pool Retrace XXVIII : Modulation Retrace XXIX : Rufus Barma Retrace XXX : Snow White Chaos ---- 'Pandora Hearts 8' right|200px|Cheshire Cat auf dem 8. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 8 Cover: Cheshire Cat Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. März 2009 #Deutschland: Juni 2012 ISBN: *978-3-551-79428-4 Seiten: *210 Retrace XXXI : Contervalue of Loss Retrace XXXII : Snow dome Retrace XXXIII : Echo of Noise Pandora Hearts - One Shot ---- 'Pandora Hearts 9' right|200px|Echo auf dem 9. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 9 Cover: Echo Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. Juli 2009 #Deutschland: August 2012 ISBN: *978-3-551-79429-1 Seiten: *192 Retrace XXXIV : Noise of Echo Retrace XXXV : Madness of lost memory Retrace XXXVI : Sablier Retrace XXXVII : Glen Baskerville ---- 'Pandora Hearts 10' right|200px|Oswald auf dem 10. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 10 Cover: Oswald Baskerville Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. November 2009 #Deutschland: Oktober 2012 ISBN: *978-3-551-79430-7 Seiten: *194 Retrace XXXVIII : Scapegoat Retrace XXXIX : Gate of Blackness Retrace XL : Blindness Retrace XLI : Where am I? ---- 'Pandora Hearts 11' right|200px|Reim auf dem 11. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 11 Cover: Reim Lunettes Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. März 2010 #Deutschland: 11. Dezember 2012 ISBN: *978-3-551-79431-4 Seiten: *194 Retrace XLII : Stray Retrace XLIII : Crown of Clown Retrace XLIV : Dusty Sky Retrace XLV : Queen of Hurts ---- 'Pandora Hearts 12' right|200px|Ada auf dem 12. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 12 Cover: Ada Vessalius Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. Juli 2010 #Deutschland: Februar 2013 ISBN: *978-3-551-79432-1 Seiten: *194 Retrace XLVI : Persona Retrace XLVII : Unbirthday Retrace XLVIII : Isla Yura Retrace XLIX : Night in gale ---- 'Pandora Hearts 13' right|200px|Lily auf dem 13. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 13 Cover:Lily Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. November 2010 #Deutschland: 19. März 2013 ISBN: *978-3-551-79433-8 Seiten: *194 Retrace L : Reverse Corte Retrace LI : Lily&Reim Retrace LII : Bloody Rites Retrace LIII : Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall ---- 'Pandora Hearts 14' right|200px|Eliot auf dem 14. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 14 Cover: Eliot Nightray Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 26. März 2011 #Deutschland: 29. Mai 2013 ISBN: *978-3-551-79434-5 Seiten: *194 Retrace LIV : Blank Smile Retrace LV : Back To Back Retrace LVI : Rabbit Eyes Retrace LVII : Humpty Dumpty had a great Fall ---- 'Pandora Hearts 15' right|200px|Rufus auf dem 15. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 15 Cover: Rufus Barma Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 20. Juli 2011 #Deutschland: 30. Juli 2013 ISBN: *978-3-551-79435-2 Seiten: *194 Retrace LVIII : Puddle of Blood Retrace LIX : Couldn't put Humpty together again Retrace LX : Egg Shell Retrace LXI : Demios ---- 'Pandora Hearts 16' right|200px|Leo auf dem 16. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 16 Cover: Leo Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: November 2011 #Deutschland: Oktober 2013 ISBN: *978-3551794369 Seiten: *194 Retrace LXII : Repose Retrace LXIII : Purpose Retrace LXIV : Tarantelle Retrace LXV : Collapse ---- 'Pandora Hearts 17' right|200px|Lacie auf dem 17. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 17 Cover: Lacie Baskerville Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. März 2012 #Deutschland: Dezember 2013 ISBN: *978-3-551-79437-6 Seiten: *194 Retrace LXVI : Jack Retrace LXVII : Lacie Retrace LXVIII : Glen Retrace LXIX : Alice Retrace LXX : Oz ---- 'Pandora Hearts 18 ' right|200px|Levi auf dem 18. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 18 Cover: Levi Baskerville Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. Juli 2012 #Deutschland: 18. März 2014 ISBN: *978-3-551-79438-3 Seiten: *194 Retrace LXXI : Black Rabbit Retrace LXXII : Bloody Rabbit Retrace LXXIII : A note Retrace LXXIV : Broken Rabbit ---- 'Pandora Hearts 19' right|200px|Der Wille des Abyss auf dem 19. Band|link=Pandora Hearts 19 Cover: Wille des Abyss Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. November 2012 #Deutschland: 24. Juni 2014 ISBN: *978-3-551-79439-0 Seiten: *194 Retrace LXXV : Alone Retrace LXXVI : Alice&Oz Retrace LXXVII : Vacant Retrace LXXVIII : Decision ---- 'Pandora Hearts 20' right|200px|Oscar Vessalius auf Band 20|link=Pandora Hearts 20 Cover: Oscar Vessalius Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. Mai 2013 #Deutschland: 25. November 2014 ISBN: *978-3-551-79440-6 Seiten: *178 Retrace LXXIX : Falling Retrace LXXX : Oscar Vessalius Extra Kapitel 80.5 : It Makes All Kinds Retrace LXXXI : Children Retrace LXXXII : Wish ---- 'Pandora Hearts 21' right|200px|Noise auf Band 21|link=Pandora Hearts 21 Cover: Noise Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: 27. November 2013 #Deutschland:Unbekannt ISBN: *Unbekannt Seiten: *Unbekannt Retrace LXXXIII: After the rain Retrace LXXXIV: Trickster Retrace LXXXV : Reverberate Extra Kapitel 85.5 : Together '' Retrace LXXXVI : Wager Retrace LXXXVII : Starting Point ---- 'Pandora Hearts 22' right|200px|Oz the B-Rabbit auf Band 22|link=Pandora Hearts 22 Cover: Oz the B-Rabbit Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: Unbekannt #Deutschland: 28.07.2015 ISBN: *978-3-551-79442-0 Seiten: *242 Retrace LXXXVIII : Answer Retrace LXXXIX : Staccato Drop Retrace XC : Clocktower Retrace XCI : Juror Retrace XCII : A Story Kapitel, die noch nicht als Bücher erschienen sind Retrace XCIII : Abyss Retrace XCIV : Blaze Retrace XCV : Vincent Retrace XCVI : Disagree Retrace XCVII : I am Retrace XCVIII : Reverberate Retrace XCIX : Shade Retrace C : Ossia Retrace CI : Oswald Retrace CII : The Nursery Retrace CIII : Call your Name Episoden Episodenliste "Quicklinks": ''Episode 1: Innocent Calm Episode 2: Tempest of Conviction Episode 3: Prisoner & Alichino Episode 4: Rendezvous Episode 5: Clockwise Doom Episode 6: Where am I? Episode 7: Whisperer Episode 8: Question Episode 9: Malediction Episode 10: Grim Episode 11: A lost Raven Episode 12: Welcome to Labyrinth Episode 13: Keeper of the Secret Episode 14: Hollow Eye Socket Episode 15: Who killed poor Alice? Episode 16: His name is... Episode 17: Hello my Sister! Episode 18: Eliot&Leo Episode 19: The pool of Tears Episode 20: Modulation Episode 21: Snow White Chaos Episode 22: Contervalue of loss Episode 23: A warp in the World Episode 24: Song of Compassion Episode 25: Beyond the winding Road Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Band 1 Kategorie:Band 2 Kategorie:Band 3 Kategorie:Band 4 Kategorie:Band 5 Kategorie:Band 6 Kategorie:Band 7 Kategorie:Band 8 Kategorie:Band 9 Kategorie:Band 10 Kategorie:Band 11 Kategorie:Band 12 Kategorie:Band 13 Kategorie:Band 14 Kategorie:Band 15 Kategorie:Band 16 Kategorie:Band 17 Kategorie:Band 18 Kategorie:Band 19 Kategorie:Band 20 Kategorie:Kapitel 1 Kategorie:Kapitel 2 Kategorie:Kapitel 3 Kategorie:Kapitel 4 Kategorie:Kapitel 5 Kategorie:Kapitel 6 Kategorie:Kapitel 7 Kategorie:Kapitel 8 Kategorie:Kapitel 9 Kategorie:Kapitel 10 Kategorie:Kapitel 11 Kategorie:Kapitel 12 Kategorie:Kapitel 13 Kategorie:Kapitel 14 Kategorie:Kapitel 15 Kategorie:Kapitel 16 Kategorie:Kapitel 17 Kategorie:Kapitel 18 Kategorie:Kapitel 19 Kategorie:Kapitel 20 Kategorie:Kapitel 21 Kategorie:Kapitel 22 Kategorie:Kapitel 23 Kategorie:Kapitel 24 Kategorie:Kapitel 25 Kategorie:Kapitel 26 Kategorie:Kapitel 27 Kategorie:Kapitel 28 Kategorie:Kapitel 29 Kategorie:Kapitel 30 Kategorie:Kapitel 31 Kategorie:Kapitel 32 Kategorie:Kapitel 33 Kategorie:Kapitel 34 Kategorie:Kapitel 35 Kategorie:Kapitel 36 Kategorie:Kapitel 37 Kategorie:Kapitel 38 Kategorie:Kapitel 39 Kategorie:Kapitel 40 Kategorie:Kapitel 41 Kategorie:Kapitel 42 Kategorie:Kapitel 43 Kategorie:Kapitel 44 Kategorie:Kapitel 45 Kategorie:Kapitel 46 Kategorie:Kapitel 47 Kategorie:Kapitel 48 Kategorie:Kapitel 49 Kategorie:Kapitel 50 Kategorie:Kapitel 51 Kategorie:Kapitel 52 Kategorie:Kapitel 53 Kategorie:Kapitel 54 Kategorie:Kapitel 55 Kategorie:Kapitel 56 Kategorie:Kapitel 57 Kategorie:Kapitel 58 Kategorie:Kapitel 59 Kategorie:Kapitel 60 Kategorie:Kapitel 61 Kategorie:Kapitel 62 Kategorie:Kapitel 63 Kategorie:Kapitel 64 Kategorie:Kapitel 65 Kategorie:Kapitel 66 Kategorie:Kapitel 67 Kategorie:Kapitel 68 Kategorie:Kapitel 69 Kategorie:Kapitel 70 Kategorie:Kapitel 71 Kategorie:Kapitel 72 Kategorie:Kapitel 73 Kategorie:Kapitel 74 Kategorie:Kapitel 75 Kategorie:Kapitel 76 Kategorie:Kapitel 77 Kategorie:Kapitel 78 Kategorie:Kapitel 79 Kategorie:Kapitel 80 Kategorie:Kapitel 81 Kategorie:Kapitel 82 Kategorie:Kapitel 83 Kategorie:Kapitel 84 Kategorie:Kapitel 85 Kategorie:Band 21 Kategorie:Band 22 Kategorie:Kapitel 86 Kategorie:Kapitel 87 Kategorie:Kapitel 88 Kategorie:Kapitel 89 Kategorie:Kapitel 90 Kategorie:Kapitel 91 Kategorie:Kapitel 92 Kategorie:Kapitel 93 Kategorie:Episodenliste Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Band 23 Kategorie:Band 24 Kategorie:Kapitel 94 Kategorie:Kapitel 95 Kategorie:Kapitel 96 Kategorie:Kapitel 97 Kategorie:Kapitel 98 Kategorie:Kapitel 99 Kategorie:Kapitel 100 Kategorie:Kapitel 101